Single neurons located in the medial pontine reticular formation that burst in association with saccade eye movements have been functionally divided into several groups. The discharge patterns of one class of these cells is precisely related to the discharge parameters of a pool of oculomotor neurons during saccades. These cells are likely candidates for direct control of motoneurons. Another large class of pontine cells are only loosely coupled to specific saccadic temporal parameters. Generally one distinguishing feature of this group of cells is that they commence an uneven period of discharge well before the onset of the saccadic movement. We have shown that another distinguishing characteristic of these cells is that they receive direct input from the superior colliculus. In the present study further examination of the characteristics of these ecomplex burst cells, particularly with respect to parameters coded by their population discharge, will be investigated. The specific possibility that a subset of these neurons possesses spatially coded movement fields similar to neurons in the deeper layers of the superior colliculus will be investigated. Kamath, B. Y. and Keller, E. L., "A neurological integrator for the oculomotor control system," Mathematical Biosci. 30: 341-352, 1976. Keller, E. L., "Behavior of horizontal semicircular canal afferents in alert monkey during vestibular and optokinetic stimulation," Exptl. Brain Res. 24: 459-471, 1976.